turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:William I of England
This is probably foolish of me, but I hope HT's numerous references to William means HT is thinking about him more than just as a background character. TR 03:30, 10 December 2008 (UTC) What do you mean? Turtle Fan 04:17, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Just that HT hasn't done William the Conqueror fiction, and HT seems to like referring to the man quite a bit in this one series. ~ ::The one series involves a lot of Englishmen being mindful of historical precedents, and William the Conqueror features quite prominently in English history, so we might expect a few references. The bit about William's castle being Hoo's keep--I don't know about you but when I hear Hastings I definitely immediately think of William. Paine's attack against him--Radcliff was making Paine trot out all his pieces to convince the other Radcliffe. I find it slightly odd that he made Paine choose that one because I found it quite ineloquent and pointless, but no accounting for taste. Schoolboys forced to remember what was so great about him--Meg chose two from what would no doubt have been a long list of people of whom that's true: Alfred the Great, Henry V, Henry VII . . . ::I mean, try discussing American history without any mentions of Washington. ::I wouldn't mind seeing HT do a Hastings AH but the Evidence! seems like a bit og a stretch. Turtle Fan 06:40, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yes. It is, as I say, more wishful thinking on my part than I have any foundation for. TR 20:02, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I just noticed that he's called a King of England in an alternate timeline. Not sure what that referred to since, as we discussed above, HT has written no AH of the Conquest. Turtle Fan 04:30, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :He's an Atlantis character. The POD is in ancient history. TR 04:43, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::The POD is the discovery of Atlantis in 1453. It existed before that, but had no effect on anything, certainly not on anything European. Algonquin and Iroquois history, sure; English, no. Turtle Fan 10:50, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::I must point a finger a yell shame for that Eurocentrism! ::::I concede the Eurocentrism, but believe it's justified: European history unfolded exactly the same before its contact with Atlantis. It's been largely unaltered since then, too, but that's another story. ::::Actually, tectonic shift is a natural phenomonon, and since history is the story of human activity, I find it hard to see how a natural phenomonon can be called a POD. I believe the PODs in such stories are when humans first encounter the changed circumstances and adapt their behavior accordingly. Turtle Fan 22:19, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::Since we are calling him an Atlantis character, it seems logical that he's an atl king, but it does not matter that much to me. TR 21:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::He's a character like, say, Henry VIII, Charles V, Mary I and Mary Queen of Scots are characters of RB, or how Washington, Adams, Polk and Taylor are characters in 191. They did their thing before the POD, and people who live after the POD have them as a part of their history no less than those of us who live in OTL do, so they refer back to them, just like us. ::::Actually, what you've touched on is one good argument against calling the historical figures "historical characters." Turtle Fan 22:19, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Deletion There's probably not enough to save this one from the hist refs.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:16, October 10, 2016 (UTC)